


Reflex

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened after that glorious photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

As I picked up the collection of discarded plastic cups, my peace was disturbed by the sound of footsteps. I looked up and over the back of the functional blue business chairs. The room had been empty a second ago; now two figures walked towards each other at the far end. Unseen, I ducked down low and stared, as I realised I recognised both of them. 

Benedict's arms outstretched, he greeted his friend with a warm, open mouthed grin. As Eddie approached he returned the smile and mirrored the arm gestures of the other man.

They stopped, only a few inches apart and stared into each other's eyes. Benedict's hand wrapped artfully around the back of Eddie's head, long fingers embedded in the other man's thick dark hair. Eddie placed a hand on Benedict's shoulder and suddenly the tension in the room became almost audible. The two men stared into each other's beautiful eyes and I saw their smiles fade. 

I stopped breathing for the split second it took. Transfixed by the sight of the two tall, angelically beautiful men, so close to each other they must have been able to feel each other's breath, I waited. 

Benedict moved first. Leaning in towards him, Eddie's small move to tilt his head was all Benedict needed to close the gap and fuse their mouths together. 

Slowly, they began to move. Slender jaws rhythmically grinding against each other, eyes closed, noses nearly touching until one or other of them tilted again. 

Exhaling gently, I watched them from my position at the far end of the room. I could see them both stiffen and then relax as their hands wrapped around waists and fingers fisted into short waves and curls.

Eddie's hand dropped down low to rest on Benedict's belt, a long elegant finger hooking into the loop on his black jeans, and I swear he gave it a small tug. But he was met with Benedict's own hand, which grasped him quickly and pulled his hand away, only to release it and bury itself into Eddie's crotch.

...thud...

I tore my eyes away from the sight in front of me when I realised the sound was a plastic cup of water I had dropped on the floor, the contents of which were now spilled all over my feet.

I looked back up to find two pairs of piercing eyes looking back at me. Surprise, shock, amusement and - yes - desire flickered through their expressions. I stared back and did the only thing I could think of doing: I began unbuttoning my shirt.


End file.
